


Sins of The Father

by Jewsters1986, MrKrisSatan



Series: A Sin Stained Cloth [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dismemberment, F/M, Forced Abortion, Gang Rape, Object Insertion, Self-Flagellation, Smut, Tooth Removal, Torture, Violence, blowjob, burning at the stake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKrisSatan/pseuds/MrKrisSatan
Summary: All sinners must be made to repent...no matter who they are...
Series: A Sin Stained Cloth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938712
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sins of The Father

A lone figure sat in a candle lit room, flagellating himself with a small barbed whip.    
He was completely naked with the exception of the crucifix hanging around his neck.

_ Thwack! _ _  
_ _  
_ The sound of the whip against his flesh echoed through the small room as sweat ran into each fresh cut, arousing him as he continued his ritual.    
Thoughts turning to a pretty young thing he’d interrogated the night before, his other hand reached for his penis and gripped it loosely...

_ Thwack! _

He closed his eyes and slowly stroked himself, letting his memories of the girl take over.    
Her sweet, but slightly salty juices on his tongue...

_ Thwack! _

A small groan passed his lips, it was almost as if he could still see her head moving up and down his shaft, sensually rolling her tongue around its head...

_ Thwack! _

His grip tightened, yet in the back of his mind all he could think about was how her walls had tightened around him; If she’d squeezed any harder, she may have been able to hold him in place...

_ Thwack! _

Another groan, followed by a loud grunt and a gasp echoed around him as he quickened his pace...

_ Thwack! _

The taste of her in his mouth turned to ash as he finally came into his hand, rudely awakening him from his fantasy and causing him to open his eyes.  
“Oh Holy Mother, why am I tortured by the ghosts of these women?” He lamented, still firmly gripping his manhood as it started to soften. “Send me a sign that I am doing God’s work...”  
Suddenly as if his prayer had truly been answered, the door flew open and in stormed a frumpy and very cross looking woman.  
“Grand Inquisitor!”  
“I’ve told you before to call me Nathaniel in private.” He sighed, not bothering to look at her. “Or I shall call you Mother Superior?”  
“Yes, Nathaniel” She answered quietly, lowering her head. “My apologies.”  
“Now, what is it you want Celeste?”  
Opening her mouth to explain her sudden intrusion, she stopped when her gaze was suddenly pulled towards his cum covered fingers.   
Cautiously approaching and looking to him for approval, she immediately dropped to her knees before him to lick and suck them clean.   
Just how many times had she told him that it was a sin for his holy seed to touch the floor? How many more times would she need to remind him of this?  
“One of the nuns is pregnant.” She murmured, licking a drop of semen from her pale lips before resuming her task.  
“Then we’ll prepare an abortion.” Said Nathaniel calmly, his voice devoid of emotion. “Torture the father and send the mother to God to face judgement...When my inquisitors have suitably purified her sullied flesh of course.”  
Celeste swallowed and winced before speaking again.    
“Nathaniel, it’s your own daughter Sister Rebecca, she claims the father is one of your inquisitors.”  
“Impossible!” Nathaniel growled, narrowing his eyes at what he was hearing. “My inquisitors know not to impregnate your nuns.”    
He paused and thought for a moment, wondering how best to handle the situation now that the full magnitude of it had been heard.    
“It must be a divine child, however while I am the Grand Inquisitor there will be no Christ...anti or otherwise!”  
Was this his sign from the Holy Mother? He wondered as Celeste’s head moved between his legs, eager to devour the few drops of his seed that still clung to his penis under the foreskin.  
When she finished cleaning his manhood with her mouth and was satisfied that she wasn’t getting a creamy load shot down her throat, she allowed him to get dressed.  
They eventually both walked into an ornate room where the other inquisitors sat in a row along one wall waiting for them.   
Passing by them without acknowledging their presence, the Grand Inquisitor sat on a throne atop a dais and raised his head.  
“Bring in the accused.”

A petite woman walked in wearing a habit, despite the loose fitting garment, the evidence of her pregnancy was starting to make itself known to the world.   
“So it is true?” Questioned Nathaniel evenly. “You are pregnant?”  
“Yes Grand Inquisitor.” She replied, refusing to look up at him and choosing instead to focus on the stone floor on which she stood.  
The church will offer you clemency in exchange for the father and you will of course submit to infanticide.”   
“Of course Grand Inquisitor.” She spoke meekly, still keeping her head down. “As you wish.”  
"Well child, his name?”  
“I...I don’t know...he is one of your inquisitors.”   
“She’s possessed” Cried one of the inquisitors, standing from his seat and pointing accusingly.  
“Clearly she’s covering for the fact she fornicated with the devil!” Yelled another. “Heretic!”  
“Silence!” Ordered Nathaniel, raising a hand while keeping his gaze fixed on the girl. “I will hear no more of these lies. First the infanticide, then she will be purified and her lips will kiss the piece of the one true cross.” He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing deep down that what had to be done was going to be something he would have to bear witness too, even if this girl was his own flesh and blood.  
“We will then send this abomination to face trial in God’s court.”  
“No!” She screamed in protest, finally looking up to face the Grand Inquisitor. “I am a woman of God”  
“You are a whore in a habit!” He snarled back, giving the signal for his men to proceed. “Remove her clothes.” 

Several of the inquisitors rushed towards her, ripping off her habit and covering her with crudely done makeup, one even wrote whore across her back with a bright red stick of balm.  
When they were done, she fell to her knees crying as the men at arms picked her up and carried her away.  
She was strapped to a table, her legs spread wide in stirrups while her own flesh and blood, her father, the Grand Inquisitor sat between her legs staring directly at her womanhood. Swallowing hard, he slowly he reached over to the tray of instruments next to him and picked up a pair of iron tongs that had been modified to fit a corkscrew between them.   
“May God forgive me.” He muttered, roughly inserting them into his daughter and pulling them apart to pry open her cervix and gain access to her womb.   
Twisting the corkscrew clockwise so that it moved forward, he shuddered violently when blood started to trickle from her, indicating that he had found what he was looking for.   
Pulling back on the handle of the tongs, he ignored the pained screams and cries of his daughter and ripped the growing fetus from her body before thrusting it into her face.  
“Do you see this?” He bellowed angrily, the now dying fetus, which couldn’t have been more than sixteen weeks into its gestational period dripping blood onto her chest as she screamed and closed her eyes, turning her head away. “This is no child of man! This abomination is clearly from the pit!””   
The Grand Inquisitor then unceremoniously ripped the fetus from the end of the diabolical too, throwing it at her and watching it land on her chest; Settling between her breasts like a sleeping newborn.

Two naked men then entered the room, one taking her father's place between her legs and the other standing with his penis inches from her face.  
“I’m sorry Daughter.” Sighed Nathaniel remorsefully, closing his eyes and walking back towards his throne. “I cannot perform this part of your purification, the church has very strict rules on incest. These men of God will purify you with their holy seed so that you may receive His judgement.”   
“Fuck yo...” She yelled, but before she could finish the first man’s penis was slammed into her mouth while the second was simultaneously forced into her now mutilated womanhood.  
Determined to fight back after what her “Father” had done to her, she bit down on the member in her mouth causing her to receive a punch to the side of the face, an action that was intended to subdue her, but simply made her bite down harder to try and numb the pain.  
Another punch came and she continued to bite down harder, tasting blood in her mouth.   
This continued until she had a mouth full of dismembered manhood, with its once owner now stumbling backwards and screaming in pain as blood poured from the gaping wound.   
Spitting out the now detached member, she tried to formulate a plan of how to escape her other rapist.   
However before she could act, the Grand Inquisitor left his throne, ignoring the now dying inquisitor in front of him and moved to the instrument tray once more.   
Picking up a hammer and a pair of pliers, he strode around to the top of the table she was strapped down to and raised the heavy hammer, hitting her square in the mouth and dislocating her jaw with a sickening crack.  
“Open wide you little whore!”He snarled, making it clear he was willing to do whatever he deemed necessary. “You will not use that unholy mouth of yours in such a manner again!”   
Tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned her head away, bracing for what was to come.    
There was no escape and she knew that all too well, if her own father refused to believe a word she had to say, then why should she even bother trying to plead her innocence?  
“Can’t you see this is for your own good?” He whispered, finally feeling a sense of guilt start to tug at his heart as he raised the hammer again. “I love you Rebecca, I don’t want to do this, but you’ve left me no choice…”  
The man standing between her legs continued his violent rape, ignoring everything else around him and concentrating on his assigned task.  
Grabbing her by the hair, Nathaniel made her look at him as he smashed the hammer into her lips; She was too broken to resist any more and her mouth fell open as her jaw shattered from the blow.  
One by one, he extracted her teeth; Or rather, what remained of them.   
Spitting blood and sobbing uncontrollably, she felt the man between her legs thrusting deep and hard into her as each tooth was removed; There was so much blood in her mouth that she felt like she was going to drown in it.    
Eventually after removing all her teeth Nathaniel called over one of his other inquisitors and ordered him to remove his clothes.   
Taking a small bottle from his belt, Nathaniel muttered a prayer and started to shake the contents of the bottle over the other man’s naked flesh.   
“Do your duty.” He said solemnly, glancing towards his daughter and sighing deeply. "God commands you."  
Doing as he was ordered, the man slid his flaccid manhood into her mouth.  
“Make me cum you little whore!” He sneered, grabbing her hair in his fist and thrusting himself into her.   
Angry at her lack of cooperation, he ignored the blood and drool leaking from her mouth around his manhood and slapped her face hard before thrusting into her again.  
“Don’t you understand you need to be purified before you can go before God” He said in a cold tone. “This is your father’s will for you!”  
Shaking his head and deciding he could no longer bear witness to the scene before him, Nathaniel left the room, however he returned moments later with the Mother Superior, who was now carrying something wrapped in a blood red cloth.  
When the man fucking his daughter finally came, the Mother Superior unwrapped the object to reveal a crude wooden dildo that was sharp at the tip and full of splinters.  
“This is a piece of the true cross, and now i’m afraid you have to kiss it.” Said Nathaniel evenly, sparing Celeste as he took it from her.   
The girl tried to pull herself up and pucker her lips, knowing that whatever awaited her after death, it could not be as bad as what she had to currently endure.  
“Wrong lips.” Said Celeste coldly.  
Before Rebecca could register what was happening, her father pressed the dildo against the opening of her womanhood and slid it in as deep as it would go.   
He then began to hammer it into her, causing her to cry out in excruciating pain as it’s tip pushed through her cervix, leaving only a small amount visible between her legs that was now covered in blood.  
“You and your abomination will now face God’s judgment.”  
Picking up a large nail, he held it against the fetus’s head and drove it through with one blow, effectively mounting it onto her right breast as a badge of shame for the world to see.  
Eventually he removed the piece of wood from her womanhood, pools of blood and cum dripped from her now mutilated groin as the men at arms took her away and tied her to a stake in the courtyard.  
  
“Do you repent for your sins?” Asked Nathaniel, looking her in the eye as he spoke.  
“Your no father of mine.” Spat Rebecca, looking directly at her farther and the mother superior in the courtyard. Her words were garbled and incoherent thanks to her missing teeth and bleeding mouth. “I hate you, you and your group of murdering rapists are all going to burn in Hell!”  
“Then I condemn thee to burn.” Said Nathaniel evenly, motioning for the executioner to light the pyre. “May the Lord our God have mercy upon your soul.”   
“Not all sinners are repentant, Nathaniel…” The mother superior placed her hand on the Grand Inquisitors shoulder, squeezing lightly and watching the girl burn. “No matter how much we want them to be.”    
Closing his eyes and refusing to watch as the fire quickly took hold and engulfed his daughter, he blocked out her final agonising screams and started to mutter to himself that he was doing “God’s work.”   
  



End file.
